


Brasil vs Perú

by Felinos



Series: Copa América 2015 [4]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Copa América 2015, M/M, NSFW, brevísima aparición de Brasil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinos/pseuds/Felinos
Summary: Ir a un partido a alentar al equipo de tu novio, presentarlo a tu familia, tener sexo a escondidas en una cama pequeña... Esto casi parece un Universo Alterno. Fluff y PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola-hola, ¿cómo están? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.
> 
> Hace como medio año se nos borraron los drafts que estábamos editando para publicar y con Tigrilla quedamos paralizadas. Fue realmente una lata, pero la vida continuó, la Copa Centenario terminó y vinieron meses de estudio y trabajo que, al menos a mí, me mantuvieron alejada de la cuenta. Tigrilla fue gentil y amable y linda y no me presionó ni nada a pesar de que desde hace un mes que le prometí que terminaría de revisar un texto que ella recuperó y editó completo. Y así es como este PeChi llega a ustedes c: 
> 
> En este tiempo hemos ido explorando a las ships, a los personajes y a los mundos, por lo que tenemos nuevas historias para compensar las perdidas :D aún así, intentaremos buscar otras historias de la Copa, de momento tenemos un ParaUru ya apartado :)
> 
> Un saludo muy grande para Hispania, que se que esperaba nuevas publicaciones y abrazos para todas \o/.  
> Guiña.

_«Hubo mucha fricción, pero cada vez que la pelota estuvo en juego se podía esperar el esperado desequilibrio._

_Más peligroso Brasil, pero siempre altivo Perú. Ambos cerraron la primera jornada del grupo C dejando en la retina de todo el mundo que habrá acá una disputa cerrada por la clasificación»._

_—El Mostrador, Neymar derribó a un Perú que vendió cara su derrota, 14 de junio del 2015._

* * *

 

**Octavos de final.**

**Estadio Germán Becker, Temuco.**

**Domingo 14 de junio, 2015.**

**Brasil vs Perú.**

**2-1**

* * *

 

Perú está nervioso por su partido contra Brasil, debe haberse bebido una jarra entera de sangría en el almuerzo con la intención de relajarse, pero ocurrió lo contrario.

—No te va a pasar naada —se sienta Chile con un tecito caliente entre las manos, porque en Temuco hace un frío húmedo de mierda, aunque todavía no inicia la época de las escarchas mañaneras.

—Obvio, soy el mejor en la cancha —Perú se resbala más cerca a Chile, con una media sonrisa y los cachetes calientes y rojos.

—Eh... Depende, ¿de qué cancha estamos hablando? —el otro le pasa una mano por la espalda y le atrae desde la cintura. Perú le mira y sube una pierna entre las del otro para hacerse espacio, Dios, parece babosa en sal.

—De fútbol pues —risita—. Lo peor para los brasileros va a ser el frío, vas a ver.

—Obvio, por qué crees que los mandé para acá —Chile apoya la frente contra la temple peruana—. Ya que te jodí a ti con el grupo, te devuelvo un poquito el favor así.

Y así es como van quedando enredaditos y hechos una única pelota. Perú le mete las manos bajo la ropa.

—Qué frío, qué frío.

—¡Tienes las manos heladas! —Chile se retiene de escapar, por no tirar su té—. Quítalaaaaas.

Perú se ríe «maquiavélicamente» y le busca besar/morder lo que tenga más cerca:

—Se van a calentar —frota las manos ahí en la piel.

—Ya va a empezar tu partido —Chile cierra los ojos—, ¿no quieres ir a oír tu himno?

—Lo escucho todos los días —le sigue besando, jugoso ñam ñam.

—¿No deberías estar con Brasil... Viendo quién gana? —corre el rostro para que le bese la cara.

—Él debe estar con Argentina... No sé, ¿algún problema?

—Me gustaría verte en la cancha —le muerde el labio.

—¿Qué cancha? —le mete la lengua, desesperado.

El té se tambalea peligrosamente entre ambos.

Chile no responde a Perú por besarle, por robarle ese calorcito que es tan necesario en el sur. Perú se separa y le mira agitado. Traga saliva, siguiendo con las manos atrevidas bajo el polo.

—Espera —se escuchan los gritos desde afuera. Con cuidado, Chile deja la taza alejada de ellos.

—Apura —Perú se remueve entre él, con claros ojos de querer mostrarle de lo que es capaz en este momento. El chileno se acomoda en sus codos, echándose para atrás en el sofá de la salita de espera, que ahora está vacía debido a que, todos (menos ellos dos) están afuera arreglando los últimos detalles antes del partido.

Perú se le sube encima, completamente. Chile le mira como si fuera un adolescente algo asustado con la situación, se muerde el labio, mirándole hacia arriba, y desde ya siente la excitación en la punta de los dedos, anticipándose.

Perú, en cambio, le mira como una presa a punto de ser devorada. Con un sonidito de animal le mete los dedos por el cabello de la nuca, apretando fuerte los dedos ahí, tironeando de su cabello un poquito, le busca otro beso, sin más preámbulos.

Chile siente calor hasta las orejas, quiere quitarse el chaleco de lana... Ay, sostiene a Perú de los codos:

—Nos...

Es que no saben qué tal exploración está haciendo Perú en la boca de Chile... Los nervios hacen que se desfogue de esta manera. Le muerde, le besa, le jala más el cabello en el proceso, se oye unos gemiditos placenteros. Aunque los gemidos son unos quejidos que no logran salir completamente.

—Van a... Mmm... —Chile se reclina hasta que la cabeza le choca con el sofá, abrazándose a Perú. Pensaba que estaría más tímido por el partido contra Brasil, por el contrario, lo nota más... Emocionado.

Perú se separa, relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Sabes que vas a pagar pato tú? —o sea que Chile va a pagar los platos rotos de este partido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el clima? —traga saliva, subiendo las manos hacia los hombros del peruano—. Si tienes frío vamos a otra parte —aunque allí tienen calefacción y cafecito. Obviamente se le está insinuando.

—No, te lo voy a hacer acá, flaquito... —mentira del momento, mirándole a los ojos, le acaricia los labios con la punta de la lengua, a Chile se le pone la piel de gallina—. Me gustaría hacértelo un día contra la ventana —sigue hablando de cosas imposibles, Perú—. ¿Te imaginas? O contra un espejo.

—Eh... No. No y no —se burla con una risa, fingida—. Sólo te digo que nos vayamos a un lugar donde haga menos frío, quizá conseguirnos unas sabanitas —le mira con media sonrisa. Rojito—. Las weás que pensái —qué hombre tan cambiante a su manera. A Perú también se le dibuja una sonrisa y... Le muerde el labio.

—¿Qué cama tenemos cerca?

—Mi tía tiene una casa en la ciudad —contesta Chile con los ojos cerrados y apenas moviendo los labios.

—Entonces... ¿Qué estamos esperando, amor? —Perú le da un último beso, cerrando los ojos, con toda su concentración.

—¿A que termine el partido? —ni siquiera ha empezado, eso sería mucho esperar.

—¿Entonces nos quedamos acá? —le baja las manos al cinturón.

—No es mi equipo el que está jugando —levanta las cejas.

—Es que estoy muy nervioso... —se muerde el labio.

—Quizá te haga sentir mejor si salimos a mirar —propone Chile, haciéndole a Perú una caricia por la mejilla.

—¿Salir a dónde?

—A ver a tu equipo —se encoge de hombros, pasándole los deditos a Perú por detrás del cuello, rozándole.

Perú le mira a los ojos, intensamente, sin contestar nada.

—No podemos irnos en un momento así, sería irresponsable —insiste Chile, viéndole la mirada.

—¡No me voy a ir! —Perú frunce el ceño—. Sólo te miro —porque me das un poco de paz, pero eso no lo oirás nunca.

—También es irresponsable que no estemos viendo el partido —aunque hace unos días, con Ecuador, tampoco digamos que Chile haya pescado mucho el partido—. Ni siquiera lo estamos viendo por la tele.

Perú rueda los ojos y se sale de encima él.

—No sé ni porque estoy contigo, conchasumadre.

—Porque... ¿Yo organizo la Copa América este año? —Chile se sienta, pero sin cambiar de lugar, esperando que vuelva a subirse.

Perú voltea a verlo, ya que se había levantado y sacudido la ropa. Hace un morrito. No sé de cuándo acá hace eso si no es para pedir algo... En fin, está medio alegrón y relajado por la sangría, ¿saben? Así que...

—Hablaba de nuestra relación.

—Ah —y lo deja allí, no quiere saber nada más de lo que esté pensando Perú al respecto. Se sienta bien, sin mirarle.

Perú se muerde el labio y se estira.

—¿Qué pasó? —se ríe un poquito—. Hasta bajaste la mirada, cauuusaaa...

—Nada... Voy a ir a ver a la selección, ¿me acompañái? —pone mucha atención en arreglarse las mangas del chaleco.

—Me estás evadiendo —se da cuenta, el comportamiento es muy obvio. Se cruza de brazos—, y tú haces eso en situaciones específicas... Que yo ya me las recontra sé —sigue.

—Me acordé que tengo que saludar a Brasil —se excusa Chile, levantándose—. Y si te quisiera evadir, no sería muy inteligente por parte mía decirte que me acompañís —le mira de reojo y se dirige al perchero.

—Evades el tema que no te conviene —Perú le mira caminar, apuntando los datos en su mente se levanta, ¿desde cuándo es tan amigo de Brasil?, no me mira a los ojos hace rato.

—Ufff, es una lista bastante larga... Este año ha sido horrible —le extiende su impermeable. Sabe a lo que se refiere Perú, pero está seguro que éste no tiene idea de lo nervioso que le pone que considere un tema que podría acabar en él siendo pateado.

—Ah —Perú mira el impermeable estirado y lo mira a él. Aún quedan veinte minutos para que comience el partido.

—Ya po —Chile aún se encuentra incómodo por el comentario de Perú, le mira con angustia escondida.

—¿Por qué me apuras? —pregunta Perú, sinceramente—. ¿Ya ves? Parece que buscas cualquier excusa para que me olvide y eso me da mala espina —por no decir que ya se está figurando ciertas situaciones en su cabeza. Piensa mal y acertarás y la putamadre.

—Quiero que te olvides los nervios del partido —le miente el otro, agita la prenda, intentando no mirarle angustiado. Tiene un nudo en el estómago.

—Y la mejor forma es haciendo este show de silencios y «te digo cualquier huevada» —Perú habla tranquilamente, pero con leves tonos sarcásticos cuando hace un encogimiento de hombros y una mueca de «meh» con la cara.

—Ándate a la cresta, si no querís que te apoye, allá tú —Chile tira la prenda sobre el sofá y toma su parka. Se la pone con movimientos bruscos. No le gusta que le pongan en evidencia así. Qué tan difícil es para los demás entender algunas señales mínimas que dicen que hay que dejar el tema.

Perú definitivamente no comprende las señales tan implícitas, pero sí entiende que Chile no quiere hablar del tema y es por eso que le presiona más.

—Y ahora me insultas —gesto con la palma de la mano abierta—. ¿Qué tendría que ver el apoyo si precisamente te mencioné, en resumen, que no aparentas mostrarme ese apoyo del que te jactas?

—Eres tú el que no me deja mostrártelo —pone la mano en la perilla—. ¿Vai a venir o qué? —traga saliva.

—Estamos conversando, no te vayas —pide Perú.

—No quiero conversar, no tengo nada de lo que conversarte —sin embargo, no gira la manilla.

Perú se acerca unos pasos más, mirándole la nuca. Cerrando los ojos un segundo para tratar de no imaginarse demás. Los vuelve a abrir.

—N-No te voy... No... —suspira, qué difícil es no ser directo—. Sólo quiero saber. No me voy a molestar —no sé cuánto de verdad haya en la última frase.

—¿Saber qué? —Chile le mira con absoluto gesto de molestia, con el ceño fruncido, algo enojado—. ¿Por qué «estás conmigo, conchasumadre»? —le cita—. Si no lo sabís vos menos lo voy a saber yo.

—No, quiero saber que tanto te guardas que no eres capaz de decirme —le mira fijamente.

—Nada —se mueve nervioso, soltando la perilla—. Pero no me gusta que digái weás así —se sincera, con voz de amurrado. Perú se muerde el labio, tratando de descifrar si no hay un deje extraño en esa declaración.

—A ti no te gusta la mayoría de cosas que te hago o hacemos o te digo... —baja la mirada, parpadeando—. Así que no entiendo si cambiaría mucho algo...

Porque hay cosas que a Perú le suenan bonitas, pero que a Chile simplemente no le gustan, cómo cuando le dijo sus sentimientos en Año Nuevo.

—¿Para ti o para mí? No pensís cosas así cuando estamos de fiesta —Chile le mira con un deje de preocupación, pero sin negar lo que dice Perú porque, para hacerlo, tendría que explicar que lo hace por inercia, que no rechaza lo que hace o dice por maldad.

—Para ti, estoy tratando de comprenderte mediante el diálogo —suspira el peruano y se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Si cambiaría, ¿ya? —Chile se pasa la lengua por el labio, muy desagradado con toda la situación—. ¿Podemos dejar el tema, por favor?

—Sí —murmura el otro, subiendo la mirada, se le queda observando.

Chile se siente escrutado. Abre la puerta y la sostiene, esperando que Perú haga el gesto de seguirle.

—Todavía no me he puesto nada —sin inmutarse, estira la mano (dando unos pasos más) para llegar a agarrarle la mano a Chile y éste le mira intentando lucir molesto, con el corazón apretado.

Y cuando Perú le agarra la mano... Entrelaza los dedos.

—Amor, yo sé que tú necesitas que te comprenda más para que todo fluya mejor —se relame los labios—, pero, ¿por qué tú a mí no? Aunque sea con una preguntita... Yo me doy por satisfecho.

Chile se halla ante un segundo de soltarle alguna crueldad, de decirle «no me interesa comprenderte», o «nunca te he pedido que me comprendas, si quieres hacerlo, weá tuya» y se queda con la boca abierta, refrenándose de decir eso y buscando otra cosa que decir. No sabe qué quiere Perú que le pregunte.

Perú le mira y sigue

—Una preguntita, por ejemplo, cuando crees que te digo algo inadecuado —de esto pasa mucho que bromea y Chile se lo toma en serio y en vez de disiparse en risas, queda tensión—. O cuando simplemente no me ves del todo bien... Menos cuando estoy agobiado por el trabajo, eso siempre te lo voy a decir.

—¿Y quieres que te pregunte ahora mismo algo? —deja salir el aire, siseando entre sus dientes. Le aprieta con el pulgar la mano, queriendo acariciarle.

Ahora Perú se sonroja un poco porque no pensaba que Chile lo tomaría en práctica taaan pronto.

—Ehm... Ya me hiciste olvidar el tópico de la conversación —se «queja» y se acerca un poquito más a Chile como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Que... —lo piensa—, creo que lo cambiamos mucho —también se le acerca, hasta tocarle—. ¿Estás nervioso por el partido? ¿Cómo quieres celebrar si ganas? —al fin logra decirlo.

Perú le sube la mano al cuello y le acaricia. Se le revuelven las maripositas el estómago con esa pregunta.

—Manejando el Huáscar otra vez —ya, lo dijo, oks?, luego se ríe, Chile frunce el ceño, sin creerse que sea taaan en broma, pero se le pasa con la risa—. No, hoy sólo me basta tu calor para celebrar, en tu cuarto y algo de tomar —se relame los labios—, compartir la cama así no sea tan cómodo —sonríe de lado.

—Mi tía me tiene un cuarto... No es la gran cosa, pero... Así apretaditos —Chile cierra los ojos, tomándole de la cintura—. Pero claro, eso sólo si ganas.

—¿Me presentarás a tu familia? —oh—. ¡Y yo en estas fachas! —ese comentario es predeterminado para cualquier situación que lo toma de improvisto porque igual no es que llegue a vestirse como súper-modelo. Sube la mano a la nuca chilena—. ¡Ah! Y sí gano, dices... ¿Qué pasa si no? —burloncito—. ¿Me castigas?

—Debes conocer a mi tía —frunce el ceño—. No, si pierdes entonces salimos a beber. Pa’ pasar la pena —le entierra los pulgares, cariñoso.

Sus caricias duelen.

—No sé... ¿Era amiga de Inca? —Perú se muerde el labio para no reír porque le da cosquillas justo ahí, trata de apartarse.

—No se llevaban muy bien tengo entendido —Chile se muerde el labio—. Tú te pareces un poco a él —le comenta, como si no viniera a cuento.

—Obvio... Soy un Dios —cejas, cejas.

Chile rueda los ojos.

—¿Y el Dios de qué, si se puede saber? —le pregunta mientras piensa «del seeeexoooo... ¡No, no, no! Pero suena bien».

—El Dios que encarna todos tus deseos —se le acerca a los labios con la sonrisa y le da unos cuantos piquitos, coqueteándole, claramente

—Mmm... —Chile se los devuelve, algo ausente.

—¿Mmm...? —le besa un poco más, acariciándole el cabello.

—No sé si quiero ir donde mi tía contigo —le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Por? Deberías enorgullecerte de tenerme como novio —ts, ts, se aleja un poquito de los besos.

—Es que... Ella es un poco temperamental —le mira fijamente a los ojos, apretándole más hacia sí.

—¿Como tú?

—Yo no soy temperamental —le reclama—. Ocurre que no sé si estaría bien...

—¿Si estaría bien qué? Oh... Sí, es raro —piensa que es por lo de la homosexualidad y eso—, lo entiendo, yo también.

—¿Tú también qué? —no le entiende, a él sólo no le parece bien llevar a su pololo a casa de su tía... Se siente muy cara’eraja el hacerlo, no cree estar en la posición adecuada para ello.

—Digo, no a todo el mundo le va a parecer la relación entre dos hombres —se encoge de hombros—, menos nosotros, no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar tu tía.

—No creo... No le he preguntado —duda—. ¿De verdad la querís ir a ver? —considerando que es su único pariente vivo.

—Claro, ¿cómo no? —Perú sonríe hasta con los ojos. Le suelta la mano y le abraza el cuello, escondiendo la cara ahí. Aunque su postura corporal revela que tiene nervios.

—Igual... Ella sabe que estoy aquí. Le había dicho que no a la cena para estar contigo... Y llegaríamos súper tarde si vamos después del partido... ¿La llamo? —qué sensación tan extraña. Es una mezcla de vergüenza, nervios y exaltación.

—Llámala y le compramos algo en el camino, un postre o algo rico para que no nos mire con tan mala cara —siente hormigas en el estómago otra vez, se podría decir que se siente como lo que aparenta: un adolescente de dieciocho—. ¿Qué dices?

—Va a estar todo cerrado a las diez —pareciera estar haciendo un berrinche—. Puedo ir a comprar algo yo... —se mete la mano al bolsillo leeeeentamente.

—Entonces anda, y no seas tacaño —conchudo, le deja una mordida en la yugular—. Que el juego comienza dentro de poco ya.

—Voy a tratar que me dejen pasar a tu banca —le apretuja, con fuerza y nervios ante la mordida, sin querer separarse de él.

Perú le da un beso con más lentitud en ese mismo sitio, cerrando los ojos por el apachurre.

—Mmm... Haces como que me quieres preguntar algo y... —succionada—, te sientas a mi lado.

—Ah, mira tú —dice Chilecon un tonito sarcástico, pero del bueno, porque no es que necesite que le digan cómo mentir—. Buena suerte —desaprieta.

—Esa selección sólo necesita desahuevarse —suspira Perú y le limpia un poquito el rastro de saliva que le dejó a Chile en el cuello. Separándose—. Apúrate —pide.

Luego Perú irá a buscar la casaca impermeable de la selección que se dejó olvidada en el sofá.

Chile se va a apurar, harto, va a salir del parque municipal y va a ver si encaminando a la Plaza de las Banderas encuentra algo... Lamentablemente, por allí no se va a encontrar nada. Y se va a desesperar mirando el reloj y puteando por andar a pie, encima chispea...

Perú debe estar entonando el himno como si fuera la cosa más feliz del mundo y que merece ser cantado a todo pulmón, voz clara y siguiendo cada vocaaaaal, seámolos siempreeeeeeeeeee. Cuando en el día a día, en Lima... Hasta se queda dormido a la segunda estrofa.

Media hora después, o incluso más porque Chile tuvo que llegar hasta avenida Alemania y de allí luchar entre lo práctico de comprar algo estándar en el Jumbo o algo más bonito y caro (y difícil de elegir) en alguna chocolatería o pastelería... El chileno se encuentra de regreso con un kuchen de arándanos en los brazos. En un taxi. Rápido al estadio, por favor. Con tal rostro urgido que el taxista se inventa toda una historia.

No llega a ver el primer gol de Perucito.

Perú debe estar, para estos momentos... Frustrado, porque haya quedado empatado el marcador en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera saboreó la felicidad, pero sin perder las esperanzas, entre los gritos e hipótesis de Gareca (lo cual ayuda a que no aflore su pesimismo nato) está sobrellevando esto. Claro, de cuando en cuando mira alrededor, a ver si llega Chile.

El chileno se apresura a dejar el kuchen en los camerinos (peruanos), y a paso rápido, trotando a ratos, sale a la cancha y busca meterse por la orilla a la banca peruana.

A simple vista, parece un adolescente oportunista.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad de la selección lo detiene a medio camino, mientras los jugadores brasileros se acercan peligrosamente al arco.

Lo cual atrae toda la atención de Perú y lo deja de espaldas a la entrada.

—Hola... Vengo a hablar con el... Señor... —mira Chile al gorila, con su mejor cara de inocente.

—¿Qué señor? Joven, ésta es un área restringida para aficionados, no puede estar aquí —serio.

—Ése —le señala hacia Perú—. Pregúntele a él.

El guardia voltea y frunce el ceño. Lo ve joven también.

—¿Tu amigo? —se dirige a hablar con Perú. El cual voltea y se ríe de lo que le dice el seguridad.

—Más o menos... —Chile le ve alejarse y se encoge de hombros, queriendo que Perú le vea hacer el gesto como un pequeño chiste circunstancial.

Perú hace un gesto con la mano para que Chile se acerque:

—¡Rápido, rápido! —grita.

Chile trota hasta él, con las mejillas coloradas por las carreritas que se ha estado pegando en la última hora.

—¿Cómo van? ¿Ya metieron un gol? —busca el marcador, respirando agitado.

—La metimos a los tres minutos —sonríe, contándole—. Luego, los brasileños se copiaron... Y, de pura suerte, no más, empatamos.

—¿A los tres minutos? —le mira anonadado—. No te creo... Debe seguir bien traumatizado el pobre —busca meter la mano en el bolsillo de Perú, de pie junto a él.

—Sí pues, por eso no más no me da tanta cólera —voz de restarle importancia, se junta más para que meta toda la mano. Se puso guantes mientras le esperaba, así que seguro no tiene frío en las suyas.

—Igual... Uno a uno terminando el primer tiempo no está mal. Más encima con Brasil —tirita—. ¿No hay un lugar más caliente aquí afuera?

—Mmm... —le mira de reojito—. Creo que van a hacer un descanso en cinco minutos, cuando acabe el primer tiempo —mete una mano enguantada al bolsillo donde metió Chile su mano—. Tengo una casaca de polar en mi mochila, vamos y te presto, ¿ya? —trata de darle calor con la vista fija en la cancha.

—Qué poco los dejan descansar antes de calentar, como si no estuvieran ya lo suficientemente entrados en calor —se encoge de hombros, tiritando aún—. Nah, mejor quedémonos acá. No me voy a morir por un resfrío.

Podrían quedarse así tooooodo el partido, a menos que uno de los dos se suelte para gritar con mímicas insultos al árbitro, cosa que Chile hará, ya a los diez minutos de empezado el segundo tiempo. Pero por ahora:

—¿Seguro? —Perú le mira de reojo, desconfiando, pero vuelve a quedarse mirando el campo.

—Sí... —Chile mira a los jugadores acercándose—. ¿Tú qué les dices para subirles el ánimo? ¿Saben quién erís? —le mira de reojo. Tiene ganas de darle un beeesooooo.

—Algo así, algunos saben, pero se hacen los que no —aprieta las piernas porque le sube el bulto cuando ve a Paolo Guerrero sudoroso, saooooo—. Ahorita no les digo nada, para que se hidraten y hablen con Gareca...

—Tan más re feos tus jugadores —léase, están buenazos algunos de tus jugadores, ahora entiendo que tengan a tantas niñas alborotadas—. Para nada como los de Ecuador o Venezuela. Quedamos como los feos con cada Copa o Mundial —mantiene su mirada de reojo.

—Puta sí, dan vergüenza ajena esos tatuajes en las bíceps de Vargas y... —Perú se ríe y le codea—. Pero ya que hablas de esas selecciones, fíjate en los negritos de acá —señala con la barbilla, deben ser unos cinco—, igual, lo que importa es cómo se desempeñan. Aún recuerdo cuando goleé nueve a uno a Ecuador —se parte de risa. Esos tiempos.

—Los de Brasil están bien feos, qué querís que te diga... Tienen una carita de niños —jajaja, mira quién habla—. Con ese pelo todo —hace un gesto de despeinarse, obviamente queriendo decir todo lo contrario a que son de mala apariencia—. Los tuyos, en cambio... Están Mahoma no más —gesto con la mano, le mira con un puchero.

—Ah, ese es David Luiz —Perú le aprieta la mano y como quien no quiere la cosa... Le empuja más allacito.

Chile se corre, sin poner problemas.

—No hablaba sólo de él. Hasta el hijoeputa de Neymar está más feo que la conchalalora —Diosito, dale fuerza.

Perú se muerde el labio mientras le oye hablar y le sigue empujando, hasta que les tape ese pequeño laurel donde terminan las bancas y sigan el camino al rinconcito.

—Neymar tiene color de ojos bonitos, eso es lo único que lo salva.

—Sí po. Porque es entero ‘e feo —y te lo comerías sin dudarlo de presentarse la oportunidad. Es que era la oportunidad de dejarlo inhabilitado, ¡a ‘onde!—. ¿Él fue el que te metió el gol, no? —cuchichea, siguiéndole.

—Sí, él juega por todo su equipo, los demás no hacen nada. Brasil sabe que sin él... Su equipo cae en picada —no se detiene hasta pegar con brusquedad a Chile contra el muro.

—Oye, me dolió —se soba la cabeza —mirándole así como diciendo "qué weá".

—Perdón, no fue tan fuerte... Calculé mal —apoya ambas manos en el muro, a los costados de la cabeza de Chile. Le mira a los ojos—. ¿No hay felicitación por el gol?

—Felicitaciones —Chile levanta una ceja, como haciéndose el interesante—. Pero el premio se le da al ganador.

—¿Y tú no me das ni un incentivo? Qué malo —Perú se acerca muuuuucho a la boca chilena y luego se aleja, suspirando.

—¿No te preocupa que te vean tus jugadores, la gente en las gradas y, posiblemente, cadena internacional? —Chile le mira escéptico, siendo un poco pesado en el tono.

Perú traga saliva, habiéndose olvidado en ese segundo dónde es que están, le recorre un escalofrío y se ríe de los nervios, alejándose.

—Ah, no, sí... Es que, tenías una lagaña —explica y le señala, mirando alrededor medio cohibido con la idea de que lo hayan visto.

Chile niega con la cabeza y se inclina a besarle, fugaz.

—Yo te aviso cuando estén enfocando a los jugadores —le susurra.

Perú como que se deja llevar un segundo y luego se sonroja, asintiendo.

—Pero si alguien de la tribuna nos ve... —murmura.

—No nos volverán a ver nunca —le pone las manos en la cadera, atrayéndole, y se muerde el labio, porque le sube la adrenaliiinaaa.

Y Perú le hace mááááás corralito a Chile contra el muro, se va oyendo como llaman a los jugadores para la cancha y Perú se relame los labios, lentamente, mientras le mira a los ojos.

—Oye, puta, tus ojos.

Chile mira más allá de Perú, a las cámaras especialmente.

—Qué con mis ojos... Ahora —le avisa, esperando que le bese.

Perú no vuelve a mediar palabra y junta sus labios con los de Chile, en un beso con toooooda la tensión acumulada del primer tiempo, le besa como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Chile no deja de vigilar, pero igual se atreve con un poco de lengua y con muchas ganas de abrazarle y quitarle la tensión (que, ojo, el mismo siente).

El peruano aprieta los ojos, porque todo se siente tan rico... Que le muerde y mete más lengua, buscándole bajo la ropa, pero no de manera tan obvia.

Chile se asusta cuando ve que enfocan hacía el entrenador y deja de besarle abruptamente.

—Sólo... Un... Poco... —no saben lo que le frustra eso. Chiloé está todo anticipándose y de repente le cortan. Es frustrante no poder concentrarse en los trabajados besos de Perú.

—Qué, qué, qué —abre los ojos como búho, asustándose. Esto también le jode, de sobremanera, a Perú y a Lima.

—Nada... —Chile le atrae, abrazándolo, y mira mal en general al mundo. Quiere esconderlo. Perú jadea contra su cuello.

—¿Nadie está mirando, no?

—El argentino no más —le mira mal mal mal.

Y Perú se vueeeeelve a alejar de él como si fuera aceite hirviendo y disimula exagerada y falsamente que aquí no pasó nada, nooooo. O sea, disimula ahí como si se le hubiera caído algo y se lo muestra a Chile, mirando al argentino.

Chile no le sigue la farsa, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Mejor concéntrate en meter un gol y no en fingir, que le aprendes el mal hábito a los rucios.

—¿Eh? —Perú se da cuenta que el entrenador ya no mira hacia acá y se concentra en Chile—. Oh... —se ríe y le deja un beso bien dado en la boca.

Chile sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Se le nota en las arrugas junto a los ojos.

—Ya llamé a mi tía en todo caso —se muerde el labio.—. O sea... Si te querís ir antes.

Le falta decir "donde nadie nos pueda ver"

—¿Le dijiste que ibas conmigo? —levanta una ceja.

—Le dije que llevaba a un amigo que vino por el partido —evadiendo las respuestas, como siempre—. El resto creo que se lo puede imaginar.

—Está bien —para él mejor mientras menos compromiso—. Putaaaaa, nos va a oiiiiiiiiiir... —le pica con los dedos, riéndose, se aleja un poco—. Ya empieza, señor, ya empieza el segundo tiempo, venga —camina.

—Qué va a oír... ¡Tus ronquidos va a oír! —le busca la mano.

Perú le agarra la mano y esa unión la esconde en el gran bolsillo de su casaca, para calentarle la mano a Chile, claro, no porque esté protegiéndoles, a ambos, de alguna posible burla en este ambiente machista. Nooooo, qué va. Se sienta en la banca, con otros jugadores. Leeeeejos del entrenador y los guardias.

Y se quedan viendo el partido. En un momento de distracción, Chile le pondrá la cabeza en el hombro a Perú y suspirará, porque no va a pasar naaaaadaaaaa, va a gritar como ya se dijo, luego de diez minutos. También se la pasaran comentándolo y viviendo el momento, los "casi-casi". Chile va a estar tenso, o más bien, va a estar compartiendo tensión con Perú, quien se muerde los labios, rezando hasta en aguaruna cosas que nadie entiende.

Algo así como cuarenta minutos después... Luego de comentar, gritar, alentar y pararse de la banca tirándose de los cabellos... Chile le va a apretar lo que tenga al alcance.

—Ya po.

—Mierda, estos reconchasumadres —putea Perú, apretándole la mano—. Quiero que Neymar se accidente, putamadre.

—Todos lo queremos—le corrige Chile.

—Neymar, Neymar—a punto de las lágrimas.

Todo es un griterío ahí. Están a punto de terminar esto... Todos le ponen fe a la selección peruana, pero la realidad es que no mete ni un gol para desempatar.

—Ya pue... —Chile mueve el pie nervioso—. Desempaten, cholitos, ya pueeeee.

Y se da el alargue. Maldita sea. Cinco minutos.

—¡Esos locos no nos van a ganar, ¿viste?! Ahorita vuelve a anotar Cueva o Guerrero —el entrenador, otro terco.

—No nos van a ganar, viste —reproduce las palabras Perú para Chile.

Traga saliva, hay saque para Brasil...

—Conchatumadreaguantenaguanten —zapatea Chile nervioso—. Conchatumadre. No. No.

Unas cuantas jugadas más, todo el equipo se centra en una zona, muy lejos del arco, por unas jugadas ágiles/distractoras de David Luiz, creemos, hasta la defensa. Le hacen un pase a Neymar...

—Carajo, mierda —grita Perú por no saber ni que otra cosa decir de los nervios.

Y... Y...

Gooooooooool de Brasil cuando nadie se lo esperaba.

Chile se tapa la boca a mitad del «conchatumadre», con los ojos muy abiertos... Ay, el dolor. Tiene un terrible flashback al palo de Pinilla, siente que se forma un chispazo, una conexión, una experiencia compartida desde el mismo bando con Perú... Y le mira, con las manos en la boca. Todo ocurre muy rápido, pues el partido continúa.

Perú trae una cara de desilusión... Que el chileno le nota. A pesar de que sigue el partido, Perú está ausente y no grita más.

Todo es tan rápido y cruel. Chile, volteándose casi totalmente hacia Perú, frunce el ceño de esa forma tristona. Le pone una mano en el hombro al peruano y le mueve.

Perú aprieta la mano de Chile en el bolsillo.

—Ya... —le devuelve el apretón, totalmente olvidado de que el partido sigue durante un segundo—. Aún queda tiempo.

Perú se deja mover y suspira.

—No la van a hacer, ya fue ya... —totalmente resignado al mismo resultado por más de veinte años: ser el perdedor.

—No digái eso... ¡Cacha cómo corren! —le señala con la cabeza.

Y con ese gramo de esperanza que le infunden... Perú vuelve a fijar su mirada en esas siluetas corriendo, vestidas de rojo. Lástima que esto termina de disiparse en unos cuantos minutos.

—Pero mira pues... Ya se acaba ahorita.

—Pudo haber sido peor —Chile saca su mano del bolsillo, sin querer lucir agresivo. Él también está descorazonado con el final. Maldito Neymar.

Perú ni nota que puede ser agresivo... Más bien se lleva ambos manos a la cara.

—Voy ir a ver a los chicos —le comunica.

—Anda. Y diles que quedaron como verdaderos guerreros —Chile no le abraza para consolarlo. En cambio, aprieta y suelta los puños, no hallando donde ponerlos.

Perú asiente y agradece internamente que Chile esté ahí, lo odia tanto... Pero no hay quién le haga sentir como verdad cada palabra que dice.

—Gracias —susurra, ya lejos, pero el chileno no debe oírle.

Chile se levanta, mirándole desde lejos con expresión indescifrable, antes de ir, por la orilla y dando la vuelta, hasta la banca brasileña.

Se va a tardar un par de minutos, pero camina rápido para regresar pronto.

Mientras... Perú le grita a unos jugadores, también maldice al DT mexicano por anularle un golazo.

Chile ve a lo lejos a Brasil, muerto de frío, con una chaqueta encima, un gorro y una bufanda. Le saluda desde lo lejos y se le acerca, para estrecharle la mano.

Brasil le saluda con un abrazo, toqueteándole un poco, también, si puede.

Chile algo incomodito le va a agarrar las manos para estrechárselas y tratará de palmearle la espalda, felicitándolo por el gol final (qué doble cara) y bromeándole con que son de buenísima calidad sus jugadores de exportación.

—Lo sé, lo sé —con marcaaaaado acento brasileño—. Además... Ya es rutina que ganemos, ¿eh? —risas, tirita—. El frío, nada más, el frío que pensé que no ayudaría... Bueno, no es de los partidos más resaltantes, pero Perú también fue competente —brillo en la mirada.

—Lo hizo bien, ¿verdad que sí? —Chile no puede evitar decirlo, carraspea, volviendo a ponerse serio—. Buen juego. Espero seguir viéndote en la próxima ronda.

Brasil le sonríe mááááás con ese comentario, riéndose internamente ante la idea.

—Claro que nos veremos —le extiende la mano.

Perú se está pasando una mano por el cabello mientras sigue a los jugadores a los camerinos. Chile se despide de Brasil, sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo por haber cumplido con su deber. Tratando de caminar, y de no sucumbir a la necesidad de correr, se acerca a la banca peruana... Y le da una mala sensación que Perú no esté donde lo dejó. Allí sí corre.

Debe encontrar a Perú en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, oyendo los comentarios de que lo hicieron bien...

—Siempre se nos quema el pan en la puerta del horno, carajo.

Chile respira agitado para recuperarse... Ay, el cigarrillo.

—¿Eso les dijeron? —levanta una ceja—. Igual... Era Neymar po —y va a seguir con ese argumento como si con eso justificara todo.

—No, no hace falta decirlo —comenta Perú, con el ánimo caídooooo—. Voy por mis cosas, ¿me acompañas? —le pregunta a Chile.

—Sí-sí, el kuchen —se apura a sacarlo antes que alguien piense que es para comerse. Se pone de puntitas para sacarlo de arriba de los casilleros, ¿pueden notar lo nervioso que se encuentra?

Perú abre su casillero y saca su mochila, negra con llaveritos de llama y ekeko en los cierres.

—Te voy a sacar la casaca —avisa, abriendo su mochila.

—No la necesito, estoy bien así —sorbe mocos.

Perú rueda los ojos, ya con la casaca en sus manos, se la extiende.

—Póntela, es una orden.

—Tengo las manos ocupadas, dahhhhh —le muestra el postre

Así que el peruano le quita la bolsa, amablemente, sin dejar de extenderle la casaca.

Chile cede, y se viste. Se sube el cuello para abrigarse mejor.

—¿Te falta para terminar, o nos podemos ir? —se arregla las mangas.

—¿Ya te quieres ir? —Perú levanta las cejas y sonríe, obviamente va algo implícito ahí.

—No realmente... Pero hace frío y está oscuro ya... Y mañana debo irme a Santiago —Chile mira al peruano como si estuviera siendo muy razonable.

—Yo también me tengo que regresar temprano —asiente Perú—. Voy a despedirme, ¿ya?

Perú debe salir luego de veinte minutos de despedidas y promesas.

Chile está viendo Twitter, sentado. Muy metido en lo que dice la gente sobre el partido... Está sonriendo un poco, casi nada.

Perú se acerca a susurrarle al oído, ya que le ve desprevenido.

—¿Con quién chateas? —sin mirar la pantalla del celular.

—Con nadie... —se apresura a aclarar y el celular casi se le cae de entre los dedos entumidos. Carraspea—. Argentina manda saludos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué dice? —le muerde la carnecita del lóbulo y se aleja para que se levante Chile y comiencen a andar.

—Mmm... —leve momento de distracción—. ¿Argentina? —se levanta—. Que Brasil tuvo suerte —le roza la mano, queriendo tomársela.

—Ése... —le hace sonreír el comentario, nota el roce y se la toma, mirándole más tiempo de lo debido, de reojo y las manos—. ¿Vamos caminando?

—En taxi. Hay que llegar a Padre las Casas —una ciudad al otro lado del río—. Aún podemos echarnos atrás, ¿sabís? Irnos al hotel —el del casino Enjoy con su cama grande y acolchadita.

—No importa donde viva, yo quiero ir a verla —porque piensa que quizás Chile se avergüenza de la casa o el barrio donde vive su tía. Le ha pasado con humanos.

—¿Y... Después nos vamos al hotel? Será tarde eso sí —salen al parque.

—¿Hay algún problema con que durmamos ahí? —balancea las manos y aspira el aire fresco del parque y... La humedad.

—Perderíamos la plata del hotel —mira hacia el cielo. Chispea. Es agradable—. Y mi cama no es muy grande.

—Pero... Al menos vamos a dormir calientitos y... —bueno, le gusta la idea, básicamente de compartir un espacio tan limitado.

—¿Y? —se acerca a la vereda. Está lleno de gente, gritando, sosteniendo banderas, tomándose fotos—. ¿Qué más? —siente las orejas calientes.

—Y será nuestro momento de pareja, una experiencia, eso creo —se relame los labios—, siempre estamos en hoteles.

Chile le queda mirando ante esa afirmación, deteniéndose junto a la cuneta.

—No es algo malo —asegura.

—¿Entonces por qué no? —da unos pasos para estar frente a Chile, sin soltarle la mano. Le mira a los ojos.

—No es algo malo que siempre estemos en hoteles —específica, el miedo al cambio—. Además, ella siempre quiere que le hable distinto y no me gusta.

—No digo que sea malo, pero... Es mejor si es tu cama —se muerde el labio.

—Pero... Es que... —a Chile ya no se le ocurren más excusas—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —un taxi pasa, pero no lo detiene.

Una risita breve peruana.

—Hay una frase bonita para contestar... —le acaricia la mejilla y le delinea bajo los ojos—. «Porque en la pobreza se vive mejor», pero la realidad es que —suspira—, es normal que uno de los enamorados trate de «reutilizar» sus recuerdos solo... Y encima de ello, crear algo especial —se sonroja porque en su cabeza se oía mejor—. No estoy tratando de marcar territorio, tampoco —avisa, por si las dudas.

Chile suspira.

—Ya, para un taxi, oh. Catete —mira el suelo, doblando el cuello y soltando a Perú, haciéndole el quite en general, con todo el lenguaje de su cuerpo—. Ella también quiere verte. Dice que quiere preguntarte algo.

—¿Sí? Qué raro —por lo que Mapuche le quiera preguntar algo y suspira, esperando que venga un taxi. Probablemente Mapuche haya dicho eso con la sola intención de molestar a Chile.

—No sé qué es —agrega Chile, con la boca chiquita, y patea una piedra.

Todos quieren a Perú más que a él. Todos. Incluso su tía.

Perú se encoge un poquito de frío, con las manos en los bolsillos. Pensando otra vez en el resultado del juego. Hasta que pasa un taxi, lo para. Llama a Chile para que le dé la dirección porque no sabe (no le escuchó cuando se la dijo, suele pasar). Chile da una dirección en Padre las Casas, el taxista sólo les dice que suban y pone el taxímetro a andar. Chile se va hasta el fondo del asiento trasero. Al menos no fue tan difícil, considerando la masa de gente que debe estar buscando una forma de volver a casa.

Perú observa por la ventana, al otro extremo donde está Chile. Ensimismado.

—¿Ella que te ha dicho de mí?

—Nada. A veces te manda saludos. Creo que sabe —no le toma la mano, ni siquiera lo mira.

—Y ninguno de esos saludos me ha llegado —rueda los ojos por el intermediario.

—Se me olvidan —se excusa—. Ay... —se le allega—. Me duele la guata por culpa del partido —sí, del partido, claaaaarooooo.

—Eso es porque no hemos tomado lonche ni hemos cenado —el lonche es lo equivalente a la once, pero en peruano. Perú le acaricia el cabello a Chile cuando se le allega—. No te entiendo, pensé que estabas disgustado.

—¿Contigo? No —le mira extrañado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo parezco?

—No me dijiste nada cuando filosofaba sobre los recuerdos, sólo me quitaste como si estorbara —menea la cabeza, siente la nuca entumecida y hasta le sale un conejo—. Au. Me duele todo.

—Puedes seguir ahora si quieres —sin negar nada. Le pone una mano en la pierna, casi sin querer—. Ughhhhh... —se le ocurre una idea desagradable.

Parpadeo.

—¿Qué fue?

—¿De verdad tenemos que ir? —toca la bolsa—. Podemos comérnoslo solos —acaba de darse cuenta que podría tocarle ser Perú cuando Inca contaba cosas sobre él que Chile no sabía... O sea, el avergonzado.

Suspiro exasperado por parte de Perú.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta bien marcado.

—Nada.

Chile se cruza de brazos, echándose completamente hacia atrás. Y se queda callado.

—No sé qué te pasa —sincero—. Y si no quieres que vaya, te dejo en casa y yo me voy a un hotel, ¿okey?

Afuera está oscuro, lleno de luces borrosas.

—No sé tampoco. O sea, sí —Chile mira a Perú, tratando de hacerle comprender con la mirada misma—, pero no te voy a decir porque te vas a reír.

Perú le mira con expresión seria.

Se aguanta el "entonces no me digas, me bajo aquí".

—Qué vas a saber tú —¿y si ella le habla puras mierdas sobre él a Perú? _Hello_ , tenemos a un Chile de catorce años presentando a la polola aquííííí.

—Seh, qué voy a saber yo —Perú se encoge de hombros y atrae su mochila, buscando un chicle.

Chile le mira, amurrándose solo.

—Te diré... Sólo si juras —remarca—, no reírte.

Perú saca el chicle de la envoltura y se lo mete a la boca.

—Ya.

—Noquieroquetecuentetonteras.

Perú no se ríe, ni le causa gracia tampoco.

—Tenemos más de cien años, qué chucha me voy a reír, idiota —vuelve a mirar a la ventana. Lo agarra en mal momento, de ser otro el día... Hasta hubiera contestado con una broma.

—Sí... Es que... Yo no sólo fui malo contigo —le mira con cara de circunstancias—. Y no sé qué te pueda decir en... —trata de sonar lógico—, un ambiente más íntimo.

—No entiendo tu primera frase.

—O sea que... Te va a hablar mierdas de mí —si tuviera orejitas de gato de le echarían para abajo.

Perú se ríe internamente. Muajaja.

—No sé si tenga el ánimo para escucharla —miente—. Estoy cansado, no me quiero desvelar tanto, ni tampoco quiero ser un incordio.

—Ah... —Chile levanta las cejas, y sonríe un poco—. Mejor. Así nos saltamos la sobremesa. Ya que —túúúúú—, estás cansado y mañana —túúúúú—, viajas. Lo entenderá. Imagino.

—¿Es tan fácil saltarse la sobremesa con tu tía? —le pone una mano en la pierna y se corre... Más hacia Chile.

—Si le decimos que tienes sueño y que estás cansado —le pasa los dedos por el torso, despacito, disimulado para que el taxista no se dé cuenta (de todos modos, está muy ocupado con los comentaristas deportivos de la radio).

—¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de besarte? —sonríe Perú y no le besa, le acaricia más entre las piernas, los muslos.

Chile aprieta suave las rodillas, y le pone la mano encima, para controlarlo.

—Porque... —se ríe, no le va a deciiiiir.

—Porque... Ya tienes experiencia y tu técnica besando es riquichíchima —se ríe Perú coqueto y le suuuuubeeeee los deeeeedooooos, evadiendo el control chileno. Alguien deténgalos.

—No iba a decir eso, pero... Si tú lo dices —Chile no lo para, sintiéndose muy cómodo y orgulloso a pesar de la situación aún pública en que están, le ha dicho que besa bien, ¡por favor! Nada puede arruinar eso—. Gr... Ejem.

—Porque aprendiste conmigo —el ingenuo, le aprieta por ahí y se acerca hasta rozar los labios de Chile, sin besar, suspira ahí y se aleja mordiéndose un labio—. ¿Falta mucho?

—Cruzamos el puente y estamos —que no son muchos minutos más—. Y a ti quién te habrá enseñado, eh —queriendo decirle que más bien es viceversa.

—Quién sabe —le deja un beso en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Si fue Argentina cuenta como un beso indirecto? ¿O cómo... Trío? —what.

—Cómo va a contar como un trío, cholito —Chile apoya su hombro contra Perú, acariciándole con el pulgar la mano que le sostiene.

* * *

 

El taxi reduce la velocidad, metiéndose por las calles.

Perú se queda un poco dormido en el hombro de Chile, sólo se oye su respiración.

Cuando el auto se detiene, frente a una casa sin portón, y después de pagar con la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles, Chile empuja a Perú suavecito.

—Mmmm... Noo, mmmmm... —se mueve un poquito pero sigue seco, dormido—. El Perú es hasta Santiago... Sí, Velasco...

—No, mi amor, Chile es hasta Lima. Ya, levántese —abre la puerta y la empuja lo que puede.

—¿Ah? —se medio despierta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya llegamos —toma la bolsa.

—Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin —Perú suspira y sale del auto, con la mochila al hombro. Buscándose plata—. ¿Cuánto es?

—Ya pagué. Apúrate, que te estás cayendo de sueño —Chile le sigue y cierra. El taxista parte casi de inmediato. Mira al frente y suspira—. Bienvenido a la casa. La de Conce es más linda —se apresura a aclarar.

—No he ido a la de Conce, pero esta no se ve mal —bosteza y se estira un poquito.

Está oscuro y las luces están apagadas, es una casa de madera, de dos pisos, con una capa de pintura que necesita retoque. Tiene las cortinas cerradas, y muchos adornos en la entrada. Un cañón para la estufa sobresale del techo, pero no se ve desde ese ángulo.

—Es... —linda, acogedora, su olor me recuerda a mi madre—, dígamos que humilde —encamina a Perú hasta la puerta.

Perú retoma la compostura cuando están frente a la puerta, con nervios, mira de reojo a Chile.

—Ah —comentario por la casa—. Oye, ¿y si está dormida ya?

—Tengo llaves... —se mete las manos a los bolsillos, buscando... Al final las encuentra en la chaqueta—. Mejor para mí si está dormida —pasan junto a un canelo enorme que está plantado frente a la casa. Chile palpa, buscando la cerradura.

—Qué atorrante eres —Perú rueda los ojos y busca su celular, para ayudarle con la luz de la pantalla a que logre encajar la llave.

—¿Por qué? Oye... —no se esperaba eso—. No digái eso —vuelve a las llaves y se apega a la puerta, que tiene maña, para abrirla.

—Porque ella de hecho te espera y no te ve todos los días para que tú vengas con «ojalá esté dormida que ni me vea» —si es que le ayudó la iluminación a Chile... Enhorabuena, Perú quita el celular y se lo guarda—. Un poco de amor por ella, ¿no? Ingrato —tsk. tsk—. Qué mal de tu parte de verdad —decepción.

Chile le queda mirando, como un perrito herido, esperando que pase primero.

—No todos tenemos una familia bonita que nos adora, Perú.

—Al menos te queda familia —le fulmina con la mirada y entra.

Chile se avergüenza ante ese comentario. Qué difícil lograr que se avergüence en serio, de esa forma callada, en que no se atreve ni a responder. Ni siquiera se atreve a pedir perdón, a decir que no pensó en el hecho de que sí es bastante afortunado en ese aspecto, ni que Perú ya no tiene a los suyos con él.

—Tienes a Bolivia, ¿no? —comenta, neutro, y prende la luz de la sala.

—Sí, pero eso no se puede comparar. Es como que pierda las dos piernas y me digas, "bueno, al menos tienes manos" — refiriéndose a qué cada miembro en la familia cumple un rol distinto, en este caso, es muy marcado. Observa alrededor y se relame los labios—. Qué acogedor.

—Perdón —murmura—. Tú sabes mejor de esas cosas —va a la cocina para dejar allí el kuchen—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Sí! Tengo hambre.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —Chile enciende la luz, deja la bolsa allí encima y se va a la salamandra a ver la olla que tiene encima.

—No sé, quiero comer chilenito —Perú le sigue a la cocina y su mirada se pasea por todos lados como rayos X.

—No tengo de ese dulce. Pero hay cazuela —la cocina tiene de todo un poco. Ajos trenzados, matas de perejil y cilantro colgando, cebollas en un canasto, en la esquina hay un gran saco con papas de Carahue y los estantes tienen tarros de mermelada casera.

—Asu —Perú destapa una olla y encuentra papas rellenas, se sorprende gratamente, sacándolas, las baja al horno y prende la hornilla poniéndolas a calentar.

Y Chile, dándose cuenta que su tía debió tomarse el tiempo de prepararlas y dejarlas listas para dorar y servir... Y que él le canceló la cena, ahora sí se siente culpable.

—Algo de tomar... —murmura y va al refri, buscando algo.

Hay una jarra con juguito de manzanas, recién hecho. Algo muy alejado de la usual dieta de Chile, quien, sea dicho, está mirando cómo las papas se doran. Tiene esa manía de quedarse mirando la comida mientras se cocina, como si se fuera a escapar si deja de vigilarla.

Perú saca la jarra y la pone en el mueble apegado al rincón.

—¿Pongo la mesa? —va al horno y trata de voltear las papas para que se frían del otro lado.

—¿Y si traigo unas sillas y comemos aquí, mejor? —Chile parpadea mirándole, ya se huele la papa frita.

—¿Y en tu cuarto?

—Aquí estamos junto al fuego —se allega más a la salamandra y se relame.

Perú sonríe al verle y se acerca más a agarrarle la cara entre las manos.

—Mírame.

—Se va a quemar la comida —mira hacia las papas, luchando contra el puchero. Como justificando que no le mire.

—Mírame —vuelve a pedir Perú, aún tiene unos segundos para que las papas no se quemen—. Oe, mírame —vocecita ronca.

Chile obedece, mirándole sin entender, algo reticente.

Perú le mira fijamente, dándose unos segundos para lo que va a decir.

—Te quiero.

Chile se queda callado, y baja la mirada.

Perú le sigue mirando, ahora en silencio, esperando alguna palabra.

El chileno abre la boca, aún con la mirada gacha.

—Felicidades por ganar.

—No gané... —piensa que se burla.

—No ganaste el partido. Lo sé —no le va a decir que se refiere a que felicidades por ganarse su corazón, que es cosa difícil y lo sabe. Le mira significativamente.

Y Perú le entendió tan bien que su propio corazón dio un latido fuertísimo. Traga saliva y se ríe bajito.

—No sé qué responder para no malograr el momento —se sonroja y le da un besito en los labios.

—No respondái po —le contesta, apenas moviendo los labios contra los suyos. Cierra los ojos y la comida se les empieza a quemar…

Perú le muerde los labios a Chile y su olfato percibe el olor a quemado. Todas sus alertas suenan. Se aleja de él, suavemente y apaga la hornilla.

—Se me queman las papas cuando estoy contigo... Tradúcelo —le mira sonriendo, llorando internamente.

—No es culpa mía que te distraigas —Chile abraza a Perú por detrás—. Se ven ricas —le da absolutamente igual que estén quemadas.

—¿Seguro que nos llenamos con esto? Son cuatro papitas —felizmente sólo están quemadas por algunas esquinas. Se oye un carraspeo en la puerta.

Chile voltea al carraspeo y abre los ojos como cogido en una travesura y suelta a Perú, dando un paso atrás, muy obvio para crear distancia.

Perú se queda estático, quizás si no se mueve mucho... Olvidan que está ahí.

—Buenas noches, señores —saluda la matriarca de la casa.

—Ho-hola tía... ¿La despertamos? —da otro pasito más lejos de Perú.

Mirada ceñuda, con ojos entrecerrados para Chile de parte de Mapuche.

—No, me dieron ganas de tomar un vaso con agua y... —lo deja a medias.

—Déjeme decirle, que usted cocina excelente, seño, qué manjar, qué delicia, para chuparse los dedos —oyen esas sobonerías de Perú...—. Más bien, disculpe que al calentar se hayan quemado algunos pedacitos... —voltea con su mejor sonrisa.

Mapuche sigue con la mirada desconfiada en Chile, hasta que oye a Perú y mira su sonrisa. Se le pega y sonríe ella, un poquititititititito de lado.

—Gracias —está pensando muchas cooooosaaas—. También está la cazuela, por si tienen más hambre.

Chile mira a Perú con absoluta cara de «cállate».

—¿Se va a acostar, tía? —le pregunta, caminando hacia ella para sacarla de la cocina.

Perú aprovecha esa cara de Chile para joder. Mapuche niega con la cabeza.

—No, quiero tomar mi agüita.

Perú se acerca a Mapuche.

—No nos hemos saludado, qué vergüenza y yo que soy el intruso aquí... —se excusa. Ella le deja de prestar atención a Chile cuando Perú le habla, mientras recibe un beso en la mejilla de la parte peruana.

Chile la empuja de la cadera, a Mapuche, con las manos.

—Yo le llevo su agua, se va a resfriar aquí así —se sabe ignorado—. ¿Hablamos mañana? Estamos cansados —no se sabe si se dirige a Mapuche o a Perú.

Le han quitado la atención de su cholito en su momento con él.

—No... Yo le sirvo su agua para que se la lleve ahorita mejor —se ofrece Perú a Mapuche. Ella piensa en lo educado que es y lo servicial... Le da desconfianza (un poquito, más con esa mirada conocida que tiene) pero están en su casa y sintiéndose respetada con el trato de este niño, no se puede evitar que le deje buena impresión. No habla más. Y Perú se dirige al lavadero a buscar un vaso y servirle agua.

Chile se queda junto a su tía y la mira, molesto. Ni siquiera sabe por qué está molesto realmente. La ve y le pasa eso. Quiere que esté y que no. Y no le gusta que Perú le ponga más atención a ella que a él, cuando estaban en ese contexto. Comprende que es por modales, pero por eso mismo la ve como una intrusa. Y quizá, sólo quizá, también le moleste que ella le preste más atención a Perú.

—La cagaste —la regaña.

—¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el cabrito engreído que me dijo que no vendría? —frunce el ceño.

—Eso no te da derecho a interrumpir —miiiii vida privada.

Perú regresa con el vasito de agua, secándole por abajo porque chorreó un poco.

—Bueno, es mi casa, puedo interrumpir lo que quiera —acepta el vaso que le extiende Perú, el cual no se entera del cruce de palabras. Sólo sonríe.

—Se va a resfriar, eso sí, acá corre aire y el piso está helado —le hace notar a Mapuche este último.

—Tu casa —Chile levanta la barbilla y se cruza de brazos.

—Sí, cariño, ya me regreso a la cama —se dirige Mapuche a Perú—. Cualquier cosa, si te molestan mucho —refiriéndose a Chile, claramente—. Me llamas.

Perú queda a lo jeje. Chile quiere romper algo, así que se aprieta los brazos.

—Buenas noches —la despide.

Perú aguanta reírse, ¡todo es tan cómico! Y a la vez no, están tratando a Chile como un bebé frente a sus ojos (y eso que Mapuche ha ignorado a Chile la mayor parte del tiempo) y sabe lo feo que se siente eso.

—No se preocupe, estoy en buenas manos —la arregla y le deja otro beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches —se despide Mapuche, mirando por última vez a Chile—. Mañana los voy a levantar tempranito para que me acompañen en el desayuno ya que no hemos podido coincidir —tiene una mueca en los labios por contener una sonrisa.

—Ya devuélvete a tu cueva, bruja —aunque no lo crean, eso ha sido cariñoso.

—¡Oye! —ése fue Perú, riñéndole cuando Mapuche ya está lejos.

—¿Qué hice? —Chile no entiende que le rete, si usó un tono (según él) cariñoso y conciliador.

—¿Por qué le hablas así? —indignado, completamente.

—¿Así cómo? ¡Pero si es bruja! Mírale la cara y te vái a dar cuenta. Le va a salir una verruga en la nariz en cualquier momento.

—Eres un maleducado, tienes que respetar a tus mayores siempre —uy sí, uy sí. Rueda los ojos y vuelve por las papas, que, aparte de quemadas, están medio frías—. ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

—Aquí, o en mi pieza. Donde quieras —quiere abrazarle otra vez como recién. Le rodea lento con los brazos—. Ella fue la que nos interrumpió.

—Mmm... —sonríe Perú por el abrazo—. En tu cuarto mejor, así nos podemos abrigar desde ya y...

—Entonces vamos —Chile le aprieta una última vez antes de separarse, saca dos platos y los sostiene para que sirva—. Saca unos vasitos y tráete la jarra.

—Pera, voy a servir —Perú deja dos papitas en cada plato y se va a sacar los vasitos, jala la jarra y se la lleva cargado, con los vasos en la otra mano.

Chile apaga la luz con el hombro y empuja la puerta con la espalda. La casa está a oscuras. Suben, la escalera cruuujeee hasta que llegan al cuarto en el segundo piso. Chile se tropieza a medio camino, y en la puerta hace malabares para tratar de abrir. Al menos no tiene puesta la llave (que sí, en ocasiones cierra con llave esa habitación). Pasa primero, a dejar los platos sobre el escritorio, y enciende la luz.

Perú se ríe de su tropiezo y va a dejar la jarra en el escritorio, junto con los vasos. Chile va... Y se tira en su cama de una plaza. No tenemos ni una jodida idea de cómo dos hombres van a entrar allí.

—Perdón por el desorden —qué desorden.

Perú se va quitando la casaca, el polo y el pantalón. Dejándolo en el piso todo. Se queda en calzoncillos y medias, buscando hacerse espacio en un costadito:

—Pero si no tienes ni cosas acá —contesta a lo del desorden—. ¿Tienes más frazadas? Hace un frío de miércoles.

—Quizá en el armario —se pone a cuatro patas, y se relame al verle así—. Mish... —no comenta más, pero se le nota en la cara un gesto burlón.

Perú, ya echado en la cama, le busca codear por el gesto burlón.

—La piyama la dejé en mi hotel, junto con la maleta —justifica su desnudez, repegándose a Chile para no caer de la cama.

—Te puedo prestar algo —Chile se sonroja, de a poco—. Aunque cacho que te va a quedar grande.

—Échate primero, que estando en esa pose me dan ganas de hacerte otra cosa —se muerde el labio.

—Déjame desvestirme primero —se sonríe, bajándose de la cama y abriendo el closet. Se oye un gemido de dolor peruano porque Chile se levanta. Éste le da la espalda a Perú para que no le vea—. Come. Necesitas alimentar tu grasa calefactora.

—Qué malo eres conmigo, mi amor —se levanta también, resignado, a traer los platos y servir en un vaso jugo de manzana. Al regreso apoya la espalda en la pared y estira las piernas, para ser espectador de como Chile se desnuda. Se da cuenta que se han olvidado de traer cubiertos y maldice bajito… Pero sin moverse para traerlos de la cocina.

Chile baja unas frazadas extra, incluyendo un poncho grande que doblado pesa un montón y calienta bien. Lo arroja sobre la cama con esfuerzo y, encima, pone un pijama de polar.

—Para ti —sus planes van más bien por el lado contrario del de Perú.

—¡Cuidado, oe! Estoy comiendo —con la mano, porque tiene una flojera inmensa de bajar a traer cubiertos.

Chile tuerce el morro, considerando que le va a llenar el pijama de papa.

—A ver. Levanta los brazos —se le planta enfrente con el polerón del pijama.

—Nuuuuu —traga el bocado—. Me dijiste que te ibas a quitar la ropa y venías —puchero.

—Yo no dije eso —intenta pasarle la prenda por la cabeza.

Perú deja el plato a un costado y se alza en sus rodillas, se agarra de la cintura de Chile. Con media prenda puesta.

—Sí, dijiste eso, te escuché bien.

—Yo no recuerdo haberlo dicho —Chile toma de una muñeca a Perú, queriendo forzarle para que meta la mano por la manga.

—Ya pueeeees —Perú hace más fuerza y le desabotona el pantalón—. Te voy a desvestir yo, entonces, ya que tienes pereza —apoya la frente en el pecho del chileno.

—Vas a botar la —Chile deja de hacer fuerza con la prenda para intentar despegarse a su pololo—, comida oh. Pegote. ¡Si me la voy a sacar!

—¡No! Ya te la estoy quitando yo —Perú le baja el cierre y el pantalón—. Ya, listo, ahora lo de arriba

Chile rueda los ojos y ayuda a terminar de bajar el pantalón, luego lo patea para desenredarlo y tirarlo lejos.

—Primero ponte el polerón tú —le exige a cambio, sonrojado.

Perú sonríe y juega a pasarle los dedos en el filo del calzoncillo... El filo de los costados, en los muslos.

—Mmm... ¿Y si me desconcentro en el camino?

La piel del chileno se pone de gallina.

—Me estás —le pone las manos en la base del cuello, haciendo como que busca los bordes del polerón para ayudarle—, dejando todo sucio.

—Los platos ni se mueven —le cuela un dedo, observando sus reacciones—. ¿O tú ves que sí? Yo no me... —acaricia adeeeeentro con ese dedo—, muevo, los platos tampoco.

—Tienes los dedos cochinos —le aprieta con la punta de los suyos—. No vas a encontrar comida allí.

—Oh, cierto —hace notar y saca el dedo, se lo chupa para limpiarlo y vuelveeeee a meterlo—. ¿Cómo que no hay comida? Si esperamos hasta hay leche...

—¿Quieres postre? —Chile pone esa vocecita sexual que tiene.

—Mmmsí —ahora Perú cuela otro dedo, hurgando más—. Pero tengo que prepararlo —oh, _shit_ , como le excitan las referencias a la comida.

—Cómete primero la comida, niño mañoso —eso suena a «te has portado mal, mereces un castigo» aunque no comparta el significado. Chile se hace para atrás, cubriéndose el paquete con la polera y su mano.

—Nooooo, ¡ya me antojaste! —Perú lo vuelve a atraer.

—Si queda comida, no hay postre —Chile no se destapa, terco y entretenido con esto—. ¿No que ibas a ser educado aquí?

Perú, ahora sí, le jala del calzoncillo con ambas manos.

—Quiero que me caches.

Chile abre la boca para hacer algún juego de palabras y molestar a Perú. En lugar de eso, se lo piensa un segundo y se inclina hacia él.

—Quita el plato de la cama —le susurra y le pasa los dedos por el estómago, de abajo hacia arriba, lo cual hace tragar saliva a Perú, quién le obedece, poniéndose en cuatro. Pensando un «me gusta cuando es mandón en estas situaciones, megustamegustamegusta» y… Le cae un palmazo en el poto. Cortesía chilena.

—¡Ah! —se queja.

Y Chile se pasa la mano por el cabello, haciéndose el que no fue.

—¿Pasó algo? —se muerde el labio.

—El palmazo... —comenta Perú y ya sin platos, se yergue otra vez de rodillas enfrente de Chile—. Ven.

Chile le toma de la cintura, reteniéndose para no botarlo sobre la cama.

—Tienes que andar con cuidado, no vaya a ser un fantasma el que te anda dando palmazos.

—¿Un fantasma? Nah, más miedo hay que tenerle a los vivos —abre los ojos significativamente y le besa, el chileno le atrae hacia sí, moviéndole bruscamente. Le come la boca, y ¡por fin!, se quita esas ganas que tiene desde antes que empezara el partido de besar a Perú.

Perú cierra los ojos conforme el beso se desenvuelve, excitándose muy rápido. Con bastante sangre acumulándose en sus regiones vitales. Chile no resiste mucho tiempo antes de empujarlo sobre la cama e irse a invadir Lima con las manos.

Perú se tumba, con un gemido que muere en los labios del chileno.

—Quítate... La casaca y el polo —pide con las mejillas rojas—. Chucha, qué rápido subió la temperatura —sonríe, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Chile. A Chile sus chistes le causan gracia secretamente.

—No lo necesito —le cuela las manos por la espalda, para quitarle el calzoncillo—. ¿Me entendís? —le muerde despacito el labio.

Perú jadea y le mira con una interrogante en las pupilas.

—Pero yo sí lo necesito, quiero acariciarte, besarte. Quiero el paquete completo —sube las caderas para facilitarle la salida de la ropa interior.

Los calzoncillos de Perú acaban en el suelo y Chile le aprieta contra sí. Se lo quiere devorar. Quiere él besar a Perú y acariciarle y darle placer. Ni siquiera espera que Perú le corresponda, sólo quiere darle placer.

—Relájate, ¿ya?

—Pero... —traga saliva y le mete ambas manos bajo el polo—. Ya. Te quiero.

—Lo sé.

Alguien parece estar súper concentrado y sonrojado mientras recuesta al otro... Y le reparte besos por todo el cuello, bajando hacia su pecho. Se nota el disfrute de los besos en los suspiros peruanos y algunos otros sonidos no identificables. Conforme baja Chile, Perú le sube los dedos al cabello.

—Sí, pero me gusta decírtelo ahora que estamos acá —ondea un poco las caderas, anticipándose.

A Chile le gusta oírle decir eso, pero no responde, besándole por el estómago... Se relame, con Chiloé escondido de las miradas y excitado.

Perú disfruta no más… y Chile ataca Lima, de esa forma que sabe hacer bien, y no va a parar hasta obtener la rendición o que se cumplan dos años de ocupación por su boca. Así que Perú gime con el cerebro derretido, en otra dimensión con el trabajo especializado de Chile ahí abajo. Son largos minutos de mimos.

—A-Ah... Eso te gusta. Mmmmm...

Chile no responde, avergonzado de que la respuesta sea «sí»... De todos modos queda claro con el lametón y el beso en la punta... Y aunque Perú le pida que pare, se vengará por ponerlo en evidencia.

—Mierda, qué rico —el beso en la punta de Lima le hizo recorrer un escalofrío a Perú, está a punto ya... Sólo un poquito más.

—No vayas a gritar —le advierte Chile antes de tomarlo hasta el fondo de su garganta nuevamente. Le da arcadas, pero sigue, chupando y deslizando Lima sobre su lengua demasiadas veces como para contarlas.

Perú suelta un gemido fuertísimo y en dos minutos más... Sucede lo inevitable… Se vuelve una masa post orgásmica, derretida en la cama. Chile tose, y toma una graaaaan bocanada de aire antes de recostar la cabeza junto a la cadera peruana. Se pasa el antebrazo por la boca, limpiándose.

—Creo que te escucharon en la esquina —le da un chirlito en la pierna como castigo.

Se oye la respiración agitada de Perú, tratando de recomponerse. Le busca hacer un espacio a su costado a Chile.

—Flaquito, mi vida, sumaq... Ven, sube. Quiero abrazarte.

—Nuuuuu, qué asco —se repasa la barbilla ahora, dejándose los brazos llenos de semen. Luego se arrastra hasta quedar más a la altura de Perú, pero al lado suyo, no encima.

Perú se ríe por el ataque de romanticismo y se voltea para quedar frente a frente, de costado, le acaricia la mejilla.

Chile intenta mirarlo, serio, pero acaba por reír bajito.

—¿Creís que nos escuchó? —le pone una mano en el muslo. Si a alguien le importa, Mapuche duerme.

Chiloé está en perfectas firmes.

—No creo, no hice ruido —Perú le da piquitos mientras baja la mano... Dándose su tiempo para acariciar la piel de Chile, hasta llega a su bajo estómago—. Pensé que tu cama sería plaza y media —confiesa en un susurrito, pero sin mostrarse defraudado porque no lo está.

—Hiciste mucho ruido —Chile le hace el quite a los besos—. No quiero besos. Tengo la boca toda agria —amasa con la mano.

Perú llega a Chiloé, damas y caballeros.

—Es mi sabor, es rico —le da besitos más largos, con sonrisitas tontas.

—Es agrio, es amargo —le deja que le bese la barbilla, estirando el cuello—. No parece tuyo —separa las piernas un pooooocooooo.

Perú comienza a masturbarle medio lento.

—¿De quién parece, entonces? —algo extrañado con ese comentario, pero lo deja pasar.

—No sé —sincero—. Ni sé por qué dije eso —frota la espalda contra el cubrecamas, como gato en celo, dándole a Perú más espacio para maniobrar. Se miran sin decirse nada, el chileno con la mejor expresión neutra que puede poner en estas circunstancias, mientras Perú acelera su mano... Chile cierra los ojos, sin darse cuenta que se muerde el labio… Y de repente, Perú se detiene.

Chile parpadea lento con eso y le mira sin comprender:

—¿Te cansaste?

Perú niega con la cabeza y baja, baja, baja, dándole unas cuantas mordidas en el pecho y estómago, hasta llegar a Chiloé.

—Nada que ver, estoy fresco como una lechuga.

—Espera —se incorpora en sus codos—. Tiéndete no más. Déjalo —quiere que Perú se relaje y se deje querer (eso sonaba menos cursi en la cabeza de Chile, se los juramos).

El otro modula un «no» mudo y le da una lamida laaaaarga ahí, donde están toditas las venas. Está en cuatro, ya que le es fastidioso que las piernas le sobresalgan tanto de la cama, le da frío.

Chile echa la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando un escalofrío. Se ríe bajito.

—Por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles —obviamente es una broma.

Perú sonríe (y no le duele la mandíbula) y se encoge de hombros.

—Me gusta joderte —le chupa un lado... Subiendo hasta la punta y luego se lo agarra con una mano y comienza a pensar que está quitándole el dulce a una manzana acaramelada. Chile se derrite, por uno o dos minutos. Luego intenta empujarlo.

—Ya, basta. Échate —le comanda.

—¿No te gusta? —le sale la voz... Rara.

—Sí-sí —balbucea Chile—, sí me gusta, pero no quiero que sigas —le quita el pelo de la cara.

—¿Por? —Perú frunce el ceño, le da oooootra succionada, mirándole a los ojos.

Chile aprieta los ojos, ¡le cuesta pensar si le hacen eso!

—Tenía...

—¿Qué? Habla completo —Perú lucha para no reírse y se mete a Chiloé enteeeeeeeeeero a la boca, hasta la garganta, pero la arcada hace que se lo saque, suavemente.

Chile se da sus segundos, gimiendo despacito.

—Otra idea —se cubre el rostro.

—¿Cuál? —ahora ya no le besa Chiloé, no, no, le lame los testículos, pero sin ser demasiado dedicado porque no quiere que Chile se corra sin llevar a cabo la idea.

—Tiéndete —vueeelve a pedirle, mirándole con toooda la seriedad de la que es capaz.

—Uhhh... Misterio, misterioso —Perú sube por encima de Chile, le deja un beso en el cuello y se tumba a su lado.

Chile le toca la mejilla con suavidad.

—Gracias.

Perú se relame los labios y le acaricia el hueso de la cadera.

Chile le da un piquito antes de posicionarse sobre él, haciéndole a sus rodillas un espacio entre las piernas de Perú y éste ya se da cuenta de lo que Chile quiere.

—No pensé que... Me tomarías la palabra —se sonroja y le acaricia el pecho con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Por el gracias? —Chile frunce el ceño, pasándole los dedos por los muslos, queriendo que doble las rodillas—. Yo también uso esa palabra, oye.

—No... Por esto —se refiere a cuando le dijo «quiero que me caches». Chile se lo tomó en serio., piensa mientras dobla las rodillas y se abre más de piernas—. Bueno, claro, como no vas a querer... con este pedazo de poto —jeje, igual sigue sonrojado.

—Tchi —le toca con cuidado—. No creái. No erís mina —el mensaje según Chile va muy claro—. Dos a uno, ¿no?

—A veces ni las flacas lo tienen tan rico —Perú le guiña el ojo y se estremece por estar tan expuesto y ansioso—. ¿El partido? Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver, papi?

—Oh, nada —Chile mueve la cabeza, ¿hemos mencionado lo excitado que está? Se agarra la polera y el chaleco juntos y se los saca por la cabeza—. Sólo que te metieron dos goles y llevo uno —algo así como la excusa que le habría dado de haber Perú ganado, pero modificada a las circunstancias.

Perú babea cuando Chile se quita el chaleco que le prestó y el polo, ver esos huesitos le pone hot. Hasta Lima da un saltito, imagínense.

—Brasil —sonríe—. Bueno, entonces hazlo, ¿quién te amarra? —le pellizca la punta del pezón.

—Mmmm —Chile hace un pucherito. Le amarra el que no quiere hacerle daño y tiene la leve idea de que quizá, a diferencia de Perú, él sea un bruto—. Nada.

Perú le queda mirando unos segundos y nota que no hace nada. O está con mucho miedo o de verdad no sabe, son las opciones que piensa. Si hay otra razón debajo de esas opciones Perú no la sabe. Suspira.

—¿Tienes lubricante? Yo traje unito —porque ni en eso se ha fijado el otro que no tienen—. Sin el lubricante duele mucho porque es muy seca esa zona y me puedes hacer una herida —God qué nervios—. También el condón es importante para que llegues hasta el final, porque si no...

—Esos son mitos —oh fuck, sí es más bruto. Le puntea, por molestarle pues le está tratando como a un novato cuando no lo es—. ¿Puedo? —inclinándose más hacia Perú, para que note bien que si le deja sólo necesitará un movimiento...

Perú se ríe de los puros nervios, porque de verdad tiene miedo de que esas cosas salgan mal y hasta termine sangrando y en su cabeza eso no es sensual. Ya se hace una película.

—No, amor, no se va a sentir rico —traga saliva y hasta le sale un gallito.

—Te digo que da lo mismo. Si te relajas es igual. Relaja la cola —Chile le pasa las uñas por el vientre.

Perú respira hondo y cierra los ojos, asintiendo.

—Está bien —si es con Chile no importa.

—Te va a doler al principio —le avisa el chileno—. Siempre pasa. Te tienes que relajar —empuja un poquiiiiitooo y el peruano se muerde el labio, anticipándose al dolor... Siente un escozor extraño sólo ahorita.

—Es que... No es... Sólo eso, amor.

—Te juro que se va a pasar. Meterla la primera vez siempre es difícil —oh, pero qué romántico—. Suéltate —sigue empujando.

—Es que... Duele feo si no lo lubricas —de verdaaaaad, le entierra las uñas en las costillas y trata de, verdaderamente, relajarse mientras entra Chiloé.

Chile se detiene, considerando (de alguna forma) si vale el hacer feliz a Perú en ese argumento (cuando él opina que ese dolor no es nada y vale la pena) o si la presión que siente es más grata.

—¿Lo tienes a la mano? —acaba por preguntar.

—Está abajo, en el sillón.

Chile le mira levantando una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en mi mochila, ¿lo traigo? —es que es tonto con mayúsculas.

Chile cierra los ojos, contando hasta cinco.

—Voy yo. Dime en qué bolsillo —retrocede leeeeento hasta salir.

—No, no. Lo traigo yo —Perú se muerde el labio, no queriendo que otro cargue con su responsabilidad y se sienta mejor (con esa extraña sensación de salida)—. Hay algo que no puedes ver —se inventa para disuadirlo.

—No voy a mirar —mentira, nada más Perú le dice que no lo puede ver y ya Chile quiere saber qué es.

—Mentiroso —acusa Perú y busca sus calzoncillos.

—Baja sin hacer ruido —le acepta, mirándole hacer... Y dándose caricias laaaaanguidas en Chiloé.

—Haré todo el ruido que pueda, aplaudiré, cantaré, gritaré y tocaré todas las puertas —irónico, con una risita. Se pone polo a la apurada y abre la puerta, con cuidado.

—Te estás buscando un castigo vos —desganado, Chile se levanta para extender las mantas sobre la cama como es debido y comer la papa que queda, que se muere de hambre y no lo había notado.

Perú llega diez minutos después, lleva cubiertos, de paso. Trae dos preservativos y el lubricante.

—Qué frío, hazme espacio —deja todo lo que trajo en el escritorio y se vuelve a quitar la ropa.

Chile se está chupando los dedos, salivando mucho, y se ríe al verle llegar con los cubiertos.

—Un poco tarde, cholito —se echa sobre la almohada para verle desvestirse.

—Bueno, al menos yo les daré uso —Perú se termina por quitar el polo y se inclina a dejar todo en una silla. Vuelve a la cama y se sube de rodillas—. Señor.

—¿Mmm? —Chile le toca con la punta de los dedos.

—Si algún día me faltas tú, que Dios me ayudé a moriiiiiiiiiir... —canta bajito y le enreda los dedos en el cabello—. Me acordé, en el almuerzo la estuvimos escuchando en el restorán, me gustan cuando ponen esas canciones, se siente como en casa.

—Las cosas en las que te fijas —Chile sonríe de medio lado, guiándole para que se le siente encima—. ¿Me vas a seguir cantando? ¿O...?

Perú se sienta encima de las caderas de Chile, ambas rodillas a los costados. Se inclina a besarle, sin contestar.

—¿Vas a montarme? Qué sexy —Chile le entierra los dedos en el cabello, y le besa, con ganas, queriéndole todo para sí, sin embargo, lo que dice lo hace porque así le pasa la responsabilidad del hecho a Perú y no a sus propias acciones. O sea... Perú queda como el pervertido y él sólo como la víctima a pesar de ser él quien le guió a esa posición.

Perú gime en el beso y se ondea encima de él.

—Mmmmno, serás tú —susurra contra sus labios. Ya que estando encima, es lógico que Chile lo haga.

—¿Seré yo qué? —Chile no puede evitar sonreír, perdiendo la cabeza.

—Quién la meta —Perú le besa, ahora con lengua y con muchas muchas ganas de comenzar—. Bueno, sí te cabalgaré... Trae el lubricante.

Chile se abstiene de hacer un comentario, o al menos lo logra en lo que se estira a tomar el envase y se pone el lubricante en los dedos.

—Ten cuidado —le advierte, siguiendo la conversación.

—Ya, apura —se relame los labios, Perú.

Chile duda un momento... Él se iba a echar directamente en Chiloé, ¿pero quizá Perú prefiera todo ese trámite de probar la resistencia del músculo y distenderlo? Bueno, el golpe avisa, así que se esparce lubricante por toda la cabeza.

—Méteme los dedos, uno, primero —pide Perú, observándole echarse el lubricante, saliva demás con ello, creyendo que Chile ya tenía lo mismo en mente.

El chileno le mira con cara de «Dios dame pacieeenciaaaaa».

—Bueno —arghhhhh se la quiere meeeteeeeer ya. Se incorpora mejor—. Ven —le atrae de la cintura, abriendo la boca.

El otro se deja atraer y junta su boca con la de Chile, besándole.

—Apúrate, pe... Que ya te quiero adentro —confiesa, no sabemos cómo se escuche—. Te olvidaste el condón.

—A la mierda el condón —le responde Chile, mirándole hacia arriba, mientras (cuidado) intenta hacer lo que debe hacer con sus dedos.

Perú se dedica a quejarse un poco (el llorón) y pedirle «cuidado, cuidado» a Chile con lo que está haciendo... Como si de por sí no estuviese siendo demasiado condescendiente con él. Seguro termina de dilatarse en unos minutos, para alivio de todos, lo suficiente para que Chiloé entre.

—Ya, ya...

Chile va a tratar de chuparle la puntita de Lima mientras mueve los dedos. Extrañamente eso le relaja y le hace ser menos brusco en sus movimientos.

—¿Puedo ahora? —le da un lametón en el torso, donde alcance.

Gemido peruano.

—S-Sí, puedes...

Chile le besa la piel, y le aprieta contra sí. Ejem... Toma a Chiloé....

—Siéntate.

Perú gime mááááás cuando le aprieta y le besa la piel.

—Ya —avisa, con los ojos cerrados, asintiendo y obedeciendo a sentarse… No van a parar hasta lograr el dos a uno. Perú está en éxtasis, gime, y si no gime, jadea, suspira, se queja... Trata de hacer movimientos lentos y espera que Chile use un poquito de fuerza con él, ahora sí. Para que no se pierda el «tiramos con un poco de odio».

Chile usa mucha fuerza con él, buscando llegar lo más profundo a cada vez. La espalda se le humedece, al igual que las sienes (va a quedar una marca de sudor en el cubrecama cuando acaben, seguro). Su respiración y su corazón se aceleran... Trata de sostener el rostro de Perú entre sus manos para besarle (choque de dientes incluido, probablemente). Seguro hay un saborcito metálico... Mientras Perú se masturba porque necesita atención en Lima.

Lo lindo de esto es que ambos agonizan con los ojos cerrados. Acabarán hechos una masa de sudor, brazos y piernas tirada en la cama.

Y a pesar del sudor y todo, Chile le va a abrazar muy fuerte, le dejará besitos por el cuello mientras Perú intentará acomodarse a su costado y taparlos, abrazándole con las piernas, con la respiración agitada.

—Te quiero, te quiero —mientras recibe los besos, con una sonrisa tatuada. Moviendo kilos y kilos de frazadas, Chile le ayuda, pateándolas, deja de besar a Perú un momento, patea otra vez y vueeelve a besarle.

—Bah, a la cresta la cama. Durmamos en el suelo. Sólo necesitamos rodar.

—Nos va a doler la espalda —Perú sigue besándole, ayudando con las manos a bajar las frazadas para meterse... Hace fuerza y nota que no logra su cometido, así que se separa de los labios de Chile y destiende todas las frazadas, haciendo lugar para ambos, Chile suspira mirándole—. Qué rico, vamos a ser un horno —se abriga con lo que puede y deja el brazo estirado para que Chile también se meta.

Chile se le abraza de brazos y piernas en cuanto puede, con un puchero porque le hiciera a un lado unos segundos.

—No me quiero vestir —le muerde suavemente, juguetón, como queriendo más.

—No nos vamos a vestir —el cholito se deshace en risas por la mordida—. ¡Eso me da cosquillas, ya sabes! —y le aprieta una nalga para que deje de hacerlo.

—Grrrr... —Chile le mira travieso con lo último, como retándole unos segundos, y le mordisquea otro poco, como un gato.

—Ay, ay, cuidadooooo —Perú se remueve ahí, mostrándole más el cuello, consecuentemente—. Mordelón —le besa la frente o donde llegue—, esta puede ser nuestra cueva, si nos tapamos hasta la cabeza.

—Tenemos que vestirnos —Chile echa una mirada sobre el cubrecamas y suspira nuevamente, considerando que ya es bastante delator todo. Vuelve a fijarse en Perú... Y hace como que se arroja sobre su yugular.

—¿Tu tía va a entrar acaso? —Perú se ríe más y le aprieta contra sí, acariciándole algunos huesitos de la espalda y tirando más la cabeza para atrás.

—Eh... —Chile suena avergonzado—. No lo sé. Quizá —en lugar de morder, esconde el rostro allí, baboseándole.

—¡Pero si ya estamos grandecitos! —se queja Perú en volumen bajo y deja que sus dedos vayan donde quieran—. Oye...

—Dile eso a ella —rezonga el otro—. ¿Qué?

La casa está calma, son cerca de la una y media de la noche.

—Quiero que estés callado por dos minutos —pide el peruano—, quiero contemplarte en silencio, no cierres los ojos tampoco... —dice arreglándole el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Mmmm no —Chile cierra los ojos y le esconde el rostro. Llevándole la contraria a propósito, sin ningún motivo más que jugar.

—En serio pues —a Perú el cuerpo se le relajaaaaa y los músculos le van a pesar como bolsa de cemento poco a poco y se adormecerá...—, antes que nos entre sueño, por fa, no sé cuándo volveremos a estar así —se refiere a algo más que solo estar desnudos, sino a como están de despreocupados ahora, libres.

—No quiero mirarte —insiste Chile, terco, pero sin denotar un mal mensaje—. Me da plancha.

—Está bien —Perú encoge las piernas contra el estómago de Chile y se queda con los ojos cerrados, bosteza. Está cómodo así y el sueño vieneeeee lánguido...

Chile espera un minuto antes de volver a mirarle, y, relajadamente, recostar la cabeza junto a él. Se queda mirándole con expresión neutra.

—'nas noches —se despide Perú, adormilado y se abraza más fuerte al torso de Chile, lo cual asusta un poco a éste, pues piensa que Perú abrirá los ojos. No le responde, para que piense que está dormido ya. Y sigue mirándole.


End file.
